Íncubus
by AkaKenshi
Summary: Íncubo (em latim incubus, de incubare) é um demônio na forma masculina que ataca pessoas dormindo, a fim de ter uma relação sexual com elas e sugando a energia sexual. Ciel está entediado e resolve tentar coisas que claramente não existem, tudo imaginação fértil de Alouis, ou ao menos ele desejou que fosse depois de ter acidentalmente invocado um...


O cotidiano da escola mais elegante e nobre da Inglaterra, da qual só frequentavam alunos extremamente ricos era, na visão de Ciel, surpreendentemente entediante. Ainda teria que finalizar seus estudos da forma convencional, se quisesse o direto administrar a fábrica de brinquedos Phantonville. Seu pai está sempre dizendo que ele deveria ser não só um aprovado, mas o melhor. E ele o era, Ciel possuía média e referências dos professores de forma invejável, muito por esforço e parte desinteresse dos outros alunos.

Eles haviam suas razões é claro, numa escola cheia de pessoas que possuem tudo aos seus pés seria natural que se apoiassem no conforto de suas fortunas e gastar o tempo livre com o que lhes desse vontade. E mesmo numa escola que admitia somente jovens homens da alta sociedade com todos os tipos de caprichos a promiscuidade não passaria batido. Apesar de não ser convencional.

Nas quadras de educação física o que se viam eram meninos curioso se debruçando sobre o mais recente catálogo de mulheres nuas com enormes seios, que pareciam apenas aumentar a cada edição. No banheiro apesar de menos discreto dava pra perceber alguns garotos em seus cubículos se masturbando, e mais discretamente ainda quando não estavam acompanhados de outro fazendo "o trabalho sujo". Nos refeitórios perguntas sobre o novo filme pornô de uma tal Suzzane Young. Claro que as rebeldias não se resumiam apenas a sexo, havia clubes de valentões disputando entre si por... Bem parecia que, o que quer que fosse não tinha muita importância, o importante era socar o grupo adversário. Havia ainda extorsão, coisas desaparecendo, coisas sendo destruídas, mas acima de tudo o que surpreendia Ciel é que o fato de serem todos homens não os impedia de se beijarem ou serem promíscuos.

E ninguém naquela escola era mais promíscuo do que Alouis Trancy. Grande história triste, era abusado quando era menor, não seria o primeiro dali. Havia ficado amigo de Ciel, que nem mesmo o próprio sabia como, mas desconfiava dos olhares insinuantes do amigo sobre si as vezes. Era um Phantonville, não iria perder sua honra daquela forma vergonhosa.

-Ciel... Você não acha o professor de química lindo?- Alouis mais uma vez perguntou com a voz infantil de sempre em cima de vários livros sobre o misticismo.

-Hm? – pela quarta vez o loiro havia perguntado a mesma coisa, Ciel relutantemente tirou a sua atenção do livro de química. Não tinha certeza se Alouis queria sua atenção ou que todo mundo da sala de aula escutasse. - Sei lá... Eu chupava ele todo...

Infelizmente Ciel também já tinha ouvido aquela parte também. Se os caprichos do loiro eram sobre Claude, o novo professor de química, Ciel não entendia o porquê, já que aquele homem não tinha nada de extraordinário. Achava-o até antipático e insípido, com aquela mania chata de arrumar os óculos no rosto o tempo todo. O loiro encostou a cabeça na mesa e fechou os olhos como estivesse tendo uns dos seus sonhos eróticos. Ciel deu um suspiro carregado de tédio, Alouis gostava provocar, ainda mais pessoas a quem deveria ter respeito.

Seria tédio mesmo? Não exatamente. Era uma profunda irritação que tinha dos alunos. Todos com os hormônios a flor da pele pensando vinte e quatro horas sobre sexo, falando sobre sexo, não sei mais o que de sexo. Ninguém estava a fim de aprender nada. A biblioteca lotada de mimados só tinha vendo pornografia das revistas disfarçadas dentro das capas de livros. Como não bastasse o seu colega de carteira era um daqueles para pior.

–Então Conde frígido. –Para Alouis qualquer pessoa que não se atirasse nele só poderia ser frígido - Qual é a matéria de hoje?

–Química Orgânica- respondeu brevemente, com um suspiro pesado na esperança de que Alouis captasse que estava incomodando, antes de retornar a sua atenção ao livro.

–Você é virgem? – Claro que não havia funcionado, o loiro apenas abriu um sorriso provocativo.

–O que?- surpreenderia-se com a pergunta se viesse de outra pessoa, mas aquilo era só Alouis num dia mais comportado - Eu tenho 15 anos, não tive nenhuma experiência sexual ainda... Porque todo mundo nessa escola só fala de sexo?

Nem o estava encarando nos olhos, não era uma pergunta importante, mas o loiro quase gritou:

–Eu sabia que você era virgem! Só para ser chato nesse jeito! Nunca vi você se aliviando... Daqui a pouco ninguém ira aguentar o seu mau humor. Todo mundo tem as suas necessidades.

Verdade, mas nem toda a sala de aula precisava saber. Fora o fato de lhe incomodar Alouis estar tão "gravemente" preocupado com **suas** necessidades.

–Que necessidades? De esfregar com qualquer um a procura de um tipo de afeto que não existe?

–Não. De sentir prazer. Isso é um instinto de todo ser humano tem. E mais cedo ou mais tarde irá ter que fazer... Tenho a solução para você, Senhor Hétero.

Não, não e não. Qualquer coisa que viesse de Alouis, não serviria como construtivo, não deveria nem escutar. E também esquecer o sentido insinuante da parte "tenho a solução", o que ele estaria querendo afinal?

O loiro folheou um dos seus enormes livros empoeirados roubados das partes mais restritas da biblioteca, parou no capítulo sobre demônios. Depois mostrou ao seu colega uma figura de uma linda mulher com asas e chifres em cima de um homem.

–Esse ser se chama Succubus. Ela se alimenta de orgasmo, é invocado quando estiver com tesão ou pensando em se masturbar ou algo do gênero. Mas tem um ritual para chamar ela...

E pensar que ele achou que seria alguma coisa importante, quem afinal precisaria de um demônio para fazer uma coisa tão simples? Não estava na sua lista de prioridades, não prestaria atenção.

–Cala boca! Eu preciso estudar química. - Disse Ciel com o mesmo tom de arrogância de sempre

–Você precisa ficar esticado no seu leito de sono - completou Alouis ignorando a impaciência do seu colega - sussurrar o nome que vier da sua cabeça e começar a se tocar. E pronto! Uma linda mulher para satisfazer todos os seus desejos.

–Hum... – não era uma história de mentira de todo mau, ligeiramente interessado Ciel se esforçou ao máximo pra encobrir. Mas por que de todos os alunos, tinha justamente me sentar com aquele maluco? Nem título de nobreza ele possuía, ou mesmo ancestrais nobres, era um novo rico que estava ali apenas pelo dinheiro ganho de um dia para o outro.

–O livro alerta: Cuidado! Ao se aproximar demais da criatura, haverá riscos de o demônio não querer somente o sexo com o seu dono, mas outras coisas. Nos casos mais extremos até a sua alma... Nossa!

–Entendi! Agora cala a boca que a aula começou - geralmente o rapaz de cabelo azulado não era grosso, arrogante sempre, mas não grosso, há uma diferença. Mas com o Alouis o tirava do serio.

A segunda aula era de História, o professor falou sobre a época da monarquia absolutista, o conflito que Portugal passava naquela época, citou o nome do príncipe talvez mais burro e corajoso da história. Dom Sebastian, como era conhecido na Inglaterra nominado O Desejado por ser o herdeiro mais esperado da Dinastia de Avis. Comparado com o famoso Rei Arthur e tão famoso quanto mesmo era na Inglaterra. O rapaz estava pronto para assumir o cargo de rei, porém quando foi defender o seu país na linha de frente da batalha e nunca mais voltou, detalhe ele não tinha filhos e era muito novo para ter sido casado isso foi o bastante para deixar o seu pais em maus lençóis.

Mais tarde em sua casa, Ciel estava esticado em sua cama ainda com uniforme escolar e esperando a empregada preparar o seu banho quente. Era inverno é o frio estava insuportável. Olhava para o teto, não queria pensar em nada. Mas infelizmente vinham as palavras infernais do seu amigo invadir a cabeça.

Sussurrar o nome que vier da sua cabeça e começar a se tocar

Ele é um homem e tinha quinze anos, idade perfeita para os hormônios estar todo a vapor no seu frágil corpo. Eu posso estar enlouquecendo não vou fazer isso. Levantou da cama abandonando a ideia. Não posso pensar nisso eu sou um Conde... Tenho obrigações e responsabilidades, preciso administrar uma empresa sozinho... Sem família...

Faltava tão pouco para concluir seus estudos formalmente e poder receber instruções em casa como todo e qualquer nobre inglês. Novamente Ciel deitou na cama todo esticado e olhando para o luxuoso teto. Fechou os olhos.

Droga, Alouis.

Invadiu com a sua mão o shorts tocando no seu membro. Começou a esfregar querendo algum sinal de vida, mas nada. Continuou mesmo assim, era a primeira vez que estava fazendo isso... O que eu devo pensar?

Eu não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso! Ah... Como isso é deprimente..

O ritmo foi acelerado para ver se passava aquela frustação. Quem nunca viu filme pornô? Especialmente da escola que estudava?

A sua respiração foi acelerada ao ponto de não conseguir pegar o ar suficiente, fechou os olhos o máximo possível, já estava contorcendo querendo aquilo que não saia direito, conteve alguns gemidos mordendo o lençol da cama.

O nome! Qual mesmo aquela atriz de filme pornô?

Ouviu as batidas da porta do seu quarto, era a empregada que já havia terminando o serviço. Ela entraria para despi-lo e dar-lhe banho se não respondesse logo.

Mas Ciel não respondeu mantendo a masturbação, estava chegando lá...Só mais um pouco...

– Conde Ciel? A água estar pronta.

O rapaz menor ficou em "silencio" havia chegando a um prazer parcial em todo o seu corpo, sentiu as suas pernas enfraquecerem, chegou um determinado momento que o libido tomou conta da razão, não queria saber de nada...

Ah... Não tinha tempo pra pensar direito.

Nome, nome, ande Ciel pense...

Suz? Sara? Droga não se lembrava de nada desde aquela aula de história deprimente. Qualquer coisa que começava com S...?

- Sebas... tian...

Foi um sussurro muito leve que quase nem o próprio ouviu. Será que ele tinha acertado o nome?

– Yes, my lord.


End file.
